


You are the most beautiful star I've ever seen.

by 80sbucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Sam Wilson, Bucky Barnes Feels, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/80sbucky/pseuds/80sbucky
Summary: Sam proposes to Bucky after a long time of thinking. Sometimes the best proposals are the ones without a lot of planning.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	You are the most beautiful star I've ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> this is super simple but this idea has been on my brain for a really long time and I'm super happy about how it turned out! Enjoy!

It has been five months since Sam realized Bucky was everything he needed in his life. It has been five months since Sam’s pocket carried a little black box, always reminding him of what he planned on doing. But there was a problem: he never found the perfect time to ask.  
During those five months, Sam took Bucky to expensive dates and beautiful places but it never felt right. And now the ring in his pocket felt too heavy.  
Their relationship wasn’t easy. Both of them learned a lot of themselves even before starting dating. Actually, it all started when Steve passed away, one year after the fall of Thanos. The hospital was empty and the only thing Bucky was able to hear was the constant beeping of the machine connected to his best friend and the breathing of his ¿friend? next to him. They talked with Steve for a while and Bucky was there when Steve did something that scared him his whole life; steve took his last breath, his last words still present in the room. “Sam, take care of him. I wasn’t able to.” Without even knowing how he got out of the room, Bucky sat on the floor resting his back on the wall, Sam sitting at his side while the tears burned his cheeks and fell on his vibranium hand. “I know he left me, us. He hurted me so much and I’m still going to miss him with my whole life. He was the only thing I had back in the forties and he was the only thing keeping me alive when I was on the run. And now… now he left for the second time, but there’s no way to bring him back now.” Bucky’s head found it’s way to rest on Sam’s shoulder, the tears getting his t-shirt wet. “I feel like he hated me. I guess I deserved it, I tried to kill him so many times. And I wasn’t the Bucky he wanted me to be… hydra must be happy. Now I’m alone with myself again.” Bucky lifted his head and a forced laugh came out from the back of his throat. “I’m sorry, I’m ranting and I got your shirt wet. You probably don’t even want to be here.”  
And then Sam rested a hand on Bucky’s knee and looked directly at his eyes. “It’s okay Barnes. Also, you’re not alone, you have me. I promised Steve I was going to take care of you. And I never break a promise.”

Next thing they know, they’re moving in together. And then they kiss under the stars during the night of Steve’s birthday, fireworks exploding on the distance. And then, four years later, Sam is getting on his knees in the middle of the Avengers headquarters, the little box feeling really heavy in his hand. Turns out the best moment for Sam was after seeing Bucky laugh at a joke Peter told him. Just that laugh, the one that always made Sam fall in love with him all over again, made Sam understand that in reality, the moment never mattered.  
“You know, I have been thinking of when was the perfect moment to ask you this. Turns out, with you, all moments are perfect. I know you hate super cheesy things, but I’m sorry. James Buchanan Barnes, you’re the love of my life. Truth be told, I used to hate you. You still owe me a steering wheel, by the way. The day I decided I was going to do this, like one year ago, I was lying in our bed, with your arms around me while we were watching a movie. That moment I realised that I may have a lot of people in my life that love me, but no one loves me like you. I think I’m ranting, sorry. Bucky, sweetheart, you’re all I need in my life. You make me so happy and I just… I wanna feel like this until I’m too old to feel. You've got me mesmerized. I love you. I love the way you smell and I love the way your warmth lulls me into sleep after a rough night. I love the colour in your eyes, how it feels like home when we connect looks. I love your arms wrapped around me, both of them, not too tight but enough to keep me steady. I love how you understand my mind and how we can sit in silence for hours and still be comfortable. I love everything about you, bucky. and I love everything about us. you make me a better person and you give me a home that I never thought I was going to have after I lost Riley. I just wanna keep feeling that way for the rest of my life so please, marry me. Make me the happiest man alive and marry me."  
“Well… there’s a problem, baby. You can’t be the happiest man alive, that’s going to be me. Also, in case you didn’t get the memo, yes, I’ll marry you.”


End file.
